Captured
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: Two men loved the same dame yet in a world where power was everything, there could only be one left standing.
1. Drabble 1: Confusion

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ **_Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 ** _Note: Mafia setting_**

* * *

 **Captured**

 **Drabble One: Confusion**

 **Present**

Crimson orbs observed in silent amusement.

She was struggling, those pretty rose lips gaping and her beautiful, gorgeous orbs were wide in surprise. He knew she couldn't understand what she was seeing or quite grasp the situation. He observed closely how her lashes fluttered like a butterfly's wings as she blinked rapidly and discovered herself bound. She immediately fought against the rope, weakly though. As she still couldn't understand.

He'd been a gentleman and put her on the couch; the ground would be too harsh.

"I-Itachi?" She gasped softly and he a shiver of delight raced up his spine. It'd been too long, far too long. "How? I don't understand."

He smirked and strode forward.

He bent until their faces were inches apart, his hair brushing her cheeks while he tipped her delicate chin up and forced their gazes to lock. Not that he hadn't had her full attention; he simply couldn't get enough. He'd missed his sweet, innocent princess. He chuckled before speaking. "You really think your fiancée could get rid of me, my dear? I thought you knew me better than that."

She frowned in confusion. He could see her mind racing and gathering information, analysing the situation. "But I-I saw you die! He shot you through the heart!"

He chuckled dryly. "Forgetting my skills so soon, how much has he corrupted that lovely mind of yours?"

She frowned at him, elegant brows knitting. He was glad she had the smarts to keep her mouth closed and _**not**_ defend that grey-haired pervert. He'd never hit her, she was too precious, but he would lose his patience and slap a few people around. He fingered the gun at his belt.

"Hinata, my dear, have you forgotten who your heart belongs to?"

She studied him for a moment, her gaze lingering on his far too pale complexion and the dark circles under his eyes. He understood how she was seeing him, sick and he was. _He'd get better._

She opened her mouth to respond-

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **It's not a threesome, it's an intense love triangle. At least I hope it comes across as intense. Thanks for giving this a chance.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	2. Drabble 2: Caught

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ **_Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 ** _Note: Mafia setting_**

* * *

 **Captured**

 **Drabble Two: Caught**

 **Past**

"Hyuuga-sama, this is my heir…"His father's voice and everything around him faded to nothing.

Long, indigo hair trailed in the wind like a silk curtain and the sunlight seemed to shine down on her as a spotlight, making her the star of the moment. Pink, plump lips were being bitten on lightly as her elegant brows furrowed in concentration and long, dark lashes framed beautiful, **exquisite** lavender orbs – deep and expressive. It was almost like he could see into her damn **soul.**

Beautiful.

Before he knew it, he found himself before her and bending toward her. He never remembered actually walking close, but he was and he found his trembling hands reaching toward her face. His hands hovered there, uncertain yet desperate all the same. **She was so beautiful…**

He struggled to breathe and ended up chocking on a gasp.

Startled, she looked up.

He watched memorized as a red blush dusted her pale cheeks and her gorgeous, gorgeous eyes meet his. She blinked in surprise yet she didn't pull away from his hovering hands or cry out in alarm. No, instead her petal lips parted then shifted into a smile – a smile. A damn, out-right fuckin' **smile.**

She was more than words could describe.

His heart no longer belonged to him.

"H-Hello." She greeted shyly, peeking up from under her lashes and put aside her book. Her small, feminine hands were so **soft** as she grasped his hands unlike his **filthy and coarse ones** and brought them closer to herself – pulling him a little closer.

"My dear, I believe there's something wrong here…"He finally managed and savoured her touch. **Such soft and kind fingers busy tainting themselves by touching a man such as myself. Yet I would never bear to be without her.**

"Oh? What is it?"

"You've caught my heart, dear."

She laughed at his words, as if she didn't believe him, nonetheless he smirked; he continued to draw even closer.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! :D Also for fav'ing, following and taking the time to read this. THANKS.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	3. Drabble 3: Cornered

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ **_Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 ** _Note: Mafia setting_**

 ** _Warning: Vulgar language_**

* * *

 **Captured**

 **Drabble Three: Cornered**

 **Present**

"Her heart belongs to me."

The Uchiha turned.

The man's mismatched orbs glared in rage while he pointed the revolver at his head and his jaw flexed under that mask. He could see the tense flexing of his jaw under that mask and his wide, prepared stance – how his eyes flickered to the gorgeous woman.

"Kakashi!" Her lovely voice gasped. Anger and rejection flared jealously within his black heart, yet remained calm outwardly. His hate for the man deepened and his possessive love for beautiful dame clawing at him, hissing for him to do something – anything to get rid of the man. _That wrench._

"Hinata, I'm here. Don't worry, dove, I'm here." Her fiancée stated and slowly inched toward her, his intelligent mind quickly becoming overridden by his concern for his love. The genius allowed his guard to fall as he moved closer and closer.

Too close.

Fast fingers moved his belt, pulling out his own gun and pressing it to the man's temple. The grey-haired man cursed under his breath as he froze. "Not so fast, Hatake. You aren't allowed any closer to _my_ Hinata."

Kakashi growled. "She ain't yours, Uchiha."

His lips curled into a snarl and he pressed the pistol harder to the man's head. He struggled to control his temper. He didn't want his love, his beautiful Hinata, to see such a horrid act. Itachi knew he wouldn't feel any guilt, he's killed many a man and killing _this fuckin' pervert_ would only give him pleasure. It'd however scar the dame and he didn't like the idea of harming her in any way.

Physically, mentally or emotionally.

"You don't deserve her…you'll only hurt her in the end. You're a womanizer, Hatake."

"No, she's changed me. I'd never hurt her but I can't say the same for you. Isn't that how she came to be in my arms?"

He may've had the upper hand, his gun pressed to the man's head but _he_ was the one who was cornered. He couldn't respond because he didn't have a response, the truth stealing his tongue. _He was fuckin' cornered._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **OH MY GOSH - THANK YOU! Thanks, awesomely guys, those reviews are good on my soul. Thank you, also, for fav'ing and following this. Thanks for reading this too, I see even Hinata-Haters are reading so thanks. Guys, you're the best.**

 **To reviewer: No, no thank you for your suggestion. As soon as I saw it, it fixed it. The flashback was the previous chapter and will also be the next chapter.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	4. Drabble 4: Cowardly

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ **_Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 ** _Note: Mafia setting_**

 ** _Warning: Vulgar language_**

* * *

 **Captured**

 **Drabble Four: Cowardly**

 _ **Past**_

Pulling himself from the vines, he hosted himself onto her open window and welcomed himself. His crimson eyes quickly found her nestled under her lavender covers, her nose buried in a book again and her silky strands loose around her torso, as a shiny curtain. Those lovely, innocent eyes moved intelligently across the ink stained pages and he found himself smirking – it was typical yet refreshing.

Life was too unpredictable for his tastes.

"Hinata, my dear…"

She grasped and dropped the book, lunching herself into his arms. He couldn't resist a chuckle when her arms wrapped around him and she buried her head into his chest, he immediately brought her closer. He rested his chin on her head and she responded by nuzzling deeper into his embrace.

"I've missed you." She mumbled into his chest.

"And I you, dear." He replied and tightened his grip. He hadn't been able to see her in two week as his father was keeping him busy with clan business. His father was making him do more 'missions' especially after the man had stupidly decided he wanted more power and tried to overthrow the Hyuuga. He had warned his father against the idea (for multiple reasons) yet he hadn't listened.

Now, the clan had half their numbers and less power.

He was also forced to see Hinata, his love, in secret.

It was cowardly.

The whole forbidden romance things had been pleasurable in the start, defying their fathers and all the sneaking around. However, men believed that his, **his** Hinata was free to accept their advances and choose one of them. Her father was even considering potential suitors for her. Sneaking around like this also felt cowardly – he was no coward. He was a damn Uchiha; Uchiha Itachi.

He didn't want to hide his love for Hinata, he wasn't ashamed. He was proud she'd chosen him and loved him therefore the world should know. Despite their odd match, their love wasn't cowardly.

That stupid, fuckin' stupid father of his – the fool had ruined things. Nonetheless, he came up with a plan so that he could be with his love again, in the open and let **everyone** know that Hinata was **his love.**

All he had to do was betray his clan and join this gang called Akatsuki. _Simple – nothing to it._

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	5. Drabble 5: Cost

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ **_Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 ** _Note: Mafia setting_**

 ** _Warning: Vulgar language_**

* * *

 **Captured**

 **Drabble Five: Cost**

 _ **Past**_

Betraying his clan and his father had been easy, his mother had smiled in understanding as he walked away. His temperamental, younger brother had been smug yet Itachi could tell his brother would miss him – there'd be nobody for him to bother now. He hoped that blond commoner kept him distracted from the truths of the clan, he hated leaving that mess to his brother…but Sasuke could take care of himself.

Hinata needed him.

Locating the gang, Akatsuki had been easy too however there was an initiation process. He could join their gang but it would cost him.

Standing before a masked Uchiha (an Uchiha could always tell), he gazed somewhat irritably at the man. He'd arrived just on time and now the man was just sitting there, his head resting on his hands – staring. His hasn't said anything since he'd walked in.

Finally the man, Tobi (he called himself) spoke."Uchiha Itachi, heir…no, former heir wants to join my gang. Tell me why, a responsible man like you wouldn't just up and leave. Don't lie."

"I'm sure you're aware my father tried to overthrow the Hyuuga." He began reluctantly, he clenched his fists. This man was dangerous, way more than the Hyuuga could ever be and he didn't enjoy the idea of putting his love, his precious Hinata in potential danger. But it was for her.

"Yes, indeed. A rather stupid move."

"Because of my father's idiocy, I cannot be with my love. It would cause an outcry in the city, war and my love wouldn't be able to handle it." He explained through grated teeth and forced himself to keep his face blank.

"Indeed, women are rather sensitive. A Hyuuga and an Uchiha…interesting. But which Hyuuga exactly?"

He hesitated longer than necessary, the man's Uchiha eyes narrowing in warning. "Hyuuga Hinata."

'Tobi' leaned back in his seat, surprised and awed however it didn't last long. He immediately returned to his stiff, blank posture. "You can join boy, since you'd be marrying the Hyuuga heir and **if** you join Akatsuki – we'd basically be in charge of the city. That is if you accept the cost…"

He waited.

"The cost would be Hyuuga Hiashi's head."

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	6. Drabble 6: Compassion

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ **_Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 ** _Note: Mafia setting_**

 ** _Warning: Vulgar language_**

* * *

 **Captured**

 **Drabble Six: Compassion**

 **Past**

Mountains of snow covered everything the in the city, a cold blanket of which make one easily see their warm breathe and people dress themselves in layers and layers of clothing. It brought couples closer as they sought warmth from their loved one and shared comfortable silence of a steaming cup of coca. It was a beautiful season, despite the chills it brought with.

It also brought along a new job – guarding the young Hyuuga heiress.

She was a real beauty.

He'd become immediately enamoured. He, the lone wolf Hatake Kakashi – she was a real dame.

Her small hands were of kindness and her doe orbs of innocence. She was rather intelligent as she constantly had her nose buried in a book, he noted she favoured history and medicinal plants. He's often assisted her with making her own ointments and healing teas; her sharp mind always worrying about her fellow clan members. Her compassionate heart and naive persona yet suborn strength causing him to run (literally) after her whenever an injured Hyuuga returned home.

He was amazed how her quick mind hadn't picked up on the fact her clan was basically mafia, though it could be because she choose to see the good in everyone.

The grey-haired man decided he loved his job as he returned to the heiress, a warm cinnamon bun in one hand and coffee in the other. Her stomach had grumbled despite her denial – she was too cute.

"N-No!"

Her startled, fearful cry called to him as the moon would a wolf and he immediately rushed to her side. As he ran around the corner, his mismatched eyes zeroed in on his targets and his suddenly empty hands grasped at his waist. He quickly took out the first one with a bang and all turned, snarling as he drew closer. He took down another one and they were quick to draw their own weapons…

"Be still, I need to c-clean the wound." She demanded softly and he obeyed. She'd just witness him murder several men yet her untainted hands continue to dress his wounds…he chuckled. _Such a compassionate soul._

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Kakashi x Hinata or Itachi x Hinata?**_

 **Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	7. Drabble 7: Crazy

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ **_Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 ** _Note: Mafia setting_**

 ** _Warning: Vulgar language_**

* * *

 **Captured**

 **Drabble Seven: Crazy**

 **Past**

They stared unblinkingly.

Her lavender eyes narrowed and his were merely half-hooded in amusement. Her behaviour, she was angry with him because he stopped her from hurting herself and yet she treated him as if he was the bad guy. "Really, darling, you're mad at me because I stopped you from falling out your window?"

She said nothing, huffing at him.

"I've been your bodyguard for a few weeks and you're already tryin' to escape my presence, I'm hurt." He teased and clutched his shirt, pretending his heart had just broken. She giggled and he felt relieved when she relaxed, calming.

It was suspicious though; climbing out a damn window, two stories high. It was crazy!

The beautiful damsel didn't behave so unpredictably – so crazily. The young lady was as easy to read as a book and moved in predictable manners. Sure, she surprised him a lot but in wasn't in…she wasn't someone who would suddenly decide to climb out her window in the middle of the night for no reason.

"Come on, dove, why would you do such a thing?"

She studied him, turning feisty. "Maybe I'm j-just crazy."

He laughed, throwing his head back and his mouth wide under his mask. She really was a dame. "No, you're not, sweetheart. There have been attempts at your father's life and you might be endanger too. Perhaps it the stress but I believe you're too beautiful, prefect to be crazy. "

"Everyone keeps calling me beautiful! L-Like I'm perfect but I'm not, I make mistakes just like everyone else. I have flaws too!"

Kakashi gaped at her outburst and she looked as startled as he felt. Her dainty fingers flew to her mouth and those flawless cheeks flushed stained red from her embarrassment. However as he recovered from his shock, she used her outburst to her advantage. "S-See! Crazy!"

"Well then, sweetheart, I'm crazy for your craziness." He responded and grinned as her face gradually darkened. He laughed again when she ran from the room, hiding her flustered features.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **It's really strange to have so many reviews, follows and favs (same with my other story Immortal Icicle - starnge) BUT I LOVE IT! Thanks so much guys, you have no idea how helpful your feedback is. I'll consider having two endings with both Itachi and Kakashi but i feel like having two endings would take away from the story, i can't explain why i feel so - i just do. I will consider it though depending on the feedback.**

 **After reading your wonderful reviews, I realized Kakashi's role needs to be equal to Itachi's because this is a love triangle therefore, although the chapter lengths will stay the same, the story will be longer. To make Kakashi's role equal to Itachi's, there'll be more chapters than there originally was supposed to be. I have an idea of how to make Kakashi's role more, it feels cliche though so any suggestions?**

 **THANK YOU!**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	8. Drabble 8: Closet

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ **_Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 ** _Note: Mafia setting_**

 ** _Warning: Vulgar language_**

* * *

 **Captured**

 **Drabble Eight: Closet**

 **Past**

"Quick, Kakashi-san!" She demanded in a whisper and dragged him by his wrist into the closet. He chocked as she pressed against him, her curves pushing into the muscular plains of stomach and quickly covered his nose, sniffing a little. _He'd seen, but he'd never realized…_

Quickly gathering himself, he watched her press her ear to the door as her eyes sparkled.

He was awestruck.

Kakashi flinched a little when he was grabbed at his clothing and she leaned against him with a sigh of relief. His voice refused to work as he wanted to question her so instead; he placed a hand at her waist and his other atop her head. Happiness spread through him when she stilled and allowed him to run his fingers through her hair, grinning beneath his mask. He could see tell she was blushing despite the angle and their height difference didn't allow him a glimpse at her adorable blush. He felt light when she relaxed in his embrace.

The bodyguard braced himself against the wall, bringing her with him. She continued hiding her face from him and he couldn't resist a chuckle. "So, what's the rush?"

She squeaked and hid her face further.

Moving his head to the back of her head, he forced her to look up at him and adored her little gasp. Her wide, innocent eyes gazed up at him beautifully and her cute nose tenderly brushed his own as light as a feather – their lips inches apart. He could feel her breath through his mask and smell her sweet, little pants.

"Kakashi…"She whispered and her beautiful orbs grew half-lidded. The atmosphere grew heavier and he leaned in closer, closer-

"Hinata-sama!"

The closet door flew open and there stood her overbearing cousin. _Fuck…_

…

"No! Neji-niisan, you can't kill him! I need him! He needs to protect me!" She cried, desperately tugging at his clothes however the tyrant continued on and the wolf strangely found himself quivering.

"We'll find you another pet, Hinata-sama."

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **Thanks so much guys.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	9. Drabble 9: Crimson

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ **_Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 ** _Note: Mafia setting_**

* * *

 **Captured**

 **Drabble Nine: Crimson**

 **Past**

Empty…his arms were empty.

An echo of her soft laughter floated through the stale air, the ghost of her gentle fingertips caressed his jaw and the sweet warmth of her mere presence wasn't there. His heart felt heavy when he opened his eyelids to find that her petite form wasn't cradled against his chest, that those beautiful orbs didn't gaze up longingly into his and that he was alone this eternal winter's night…a single tear slipped into the darkness…

"Hinata." He whispered and the world felt hallow without her loving reply.

They'd been torn apart by his father's greed.

He clenched his jaw as crimson flashed in the dark.

He needed the beautiful maid, the petite Hyuuga in his embrace to fill his heart with her warmth and his ears with the music of her laughter. He had to feel those compassionate hands tend to his bleeding wounds and caress his own, filthy hands. He was lost, drowning in an ocean of the Uchiha's cursed blood without her voice to guide him or her own little steps beside his own. Struggling to breathe in this polluted world when she did not gaze at him so and the earth crumbled beneath his feet when she didn't whisper in his ear. The beating of his heart was almost non-existent without her…

The Hyuuga kept them apart.

" _Itachi, my love, when will I see you again? I miss you."_

Pools of darkness began to dance in its lake of blood to form a dangerous and savage mixture of a narrow-minded paint. It swiped across his view of the world in a thick, blotchy mess and covered his once beautiful depiction of life. His heavy heart desired, wished and easily inspired the twisting of his pure love into something else entirely.

The world denied their love.

He would deny the world.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Those who waited, thank you so much for waiting. I'm really sorry for the long wait, life got in the way, so here it is. I'll be updating weekly.**

 **Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	10. Drabble 10: Contract

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ **_Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 ** _Note: Mafia setting_**

* * *

 **Captured**

 **Drabble Ten: Contract**

 **Past**

Entering the room, those stern Hyuuga eyes locked with his and he easily picked up on the elder man's stress. He was suddenly glad he wore a mask to cover part of his face out of habit; he did not need to breathe in that toxic smoke. He might need to change his clothes after this because he didn't need the little dove to figure this out. She was well aware how he felt about the habit.

"Sir?"

He sat as the man gestured for him and fought the urge to wave away the smoke. He didn't want to disrespect a man whose daughter he hoped to marry one day.

"I received a message from one of my spies…Uchiha Itachi has denounced his heritage and he seems to have joined the Akatsuki. He's not a member yet until he completes a certain task, it's unknown what this task is but it's somehow linked to the clan."

It wasn't something a powerful clan such as the Hyuuga couldn't deal with, they dealt threats against their stand of power every day and the Akatsuki hadn't tried to overthrow them – in fact, the two groups held some kind of silent truce. The Hyuuga clan sought peace and connections, not war. Uchiha betraying their clan wasn't something they'd expected but thankfully, prepared for.

"Sir, we deal with threats against the clan daily and I understand we should be worried because it's the Akatsuki but-"

"Hatake, I've seen the way you look at my eldest." His body froze and he found himself laughing out of nerves, scratching his nape. The Hyuuga remained expressionless and those blank eyes stayed as soulless as ever. "I also know why you appeared out of nowhere, I know about the contract. It's still valid especially given the Uchiha's betrayal…"

Confused, he didn't say anything. What did the Uchiha have to do with the contract?

"You see, I didn't know the existence of the contact until after I signed one with the Uchiha's. Their contract is now invalid given their betrayal…and Uchiha Itachi no longer has the right to Hinata's hand."

Suddenly, the world stopped moving and his heart stuttered. _What?_

Her father however wasn't finished, he continued. "Unfortunately, the contract was only drawn after we were made aware that both heirs to the clan were… _fond_ of each other. Hinata has taken it rather well but, well, if Itachi had abandoned his inheritance after his clans…"

Everything around him began to fade, blurring and blending together into nothing. His heart stopped all together and his body suddenly felt very light, a single breeze would knock him over. _Someone else had almost taken her…_

"I'll guard her with my life, sir."

… _never again._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thanks guys, really._**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	11. Drabble 11: Contradicting

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ **_Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 ** _Note: Mafia setting_**

* * *

 **Captured**

 **Drabble Eleven:** **Contradicting**

 **Past**

" _Itachi…where are you, my darling?"_

Her mind often repeated this; turning and repeating itself again, and again…and again. It was torture to think this continuously, over and over. Each time that simple, that little longing question her heart ached and tears threatened to slid down her pale cheeks. It was more than bittersweet and felt more painful than those silly romantic novels had described, yet she couldn't stop. An addiction so harmful yet so hopeful…that tiny, fluttering light continued to flicker despite the darkness that wished so desperately to consume it. A contradiction of sweet and sour within her fragile heart.

It wasn't the only thing her mind enjoyed torturing her with.

 _He pulled her against him, his strange embrace felt warm and safe. Her body relaxed within his strong hold and she was gasping as he cradled her head, bringing her much closer. Their noses brushed and even with his mask, she could smell his peppermint fresh breathe. She breathed his name so…so…_

She'd been disappointed!

How could she? How could she feel disappointed that another man, not her Itachi, hadn't kissed her? She'd almost kissed her guard, the devoted Hatake Kakashi while her hand belonged to another. She was promised to the dangerous, passionate Uchiha Itachi not the laid-back, protective, dashing-No! She'd promised herself to Itachi! Uchiha Itachi! Itachi. Itachi… _where was he?_

Her love had said he'd visit her soon and she dearly wished he would. She wanted to know if he was managing without his clan, she'd accidently heard her father's conversation with Kakashi and if he was eating well? Would he still be healthy when she laid eyes on him again? Did he still think of her as she did him? Had the man found someone else? Where did he sleep?

Sighing, she hugged herself and moved toward her window. Immediately her eyes landed on her bodyguard and he caught her eyes, he waved lazily. She waved back…

…and smiled.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you!**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


End file.
